gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN Stealth Field
The GN Stealth Field is a stealth system used by Team Trinity and the Innovators in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Description & Characteristics Stealth Field is a stealth feature that exploits the nature of GN Particles in a large distribution scale. It is executed by storing concentrated amounts of GN particles and releasing them in a wide area of space to disable communication (e.g.radio) and sensor systems. Originally, the GN particles generated by a Gundam alone would provide communication and sensor stealth to infiltrate many areas without detection; but the world's military forces caught on to Celestial Being's methods and created large sensor networks to detect areas that have been blanked due to GN particles. To freely perform interventions without the hindrance of enemy forces, the Stealth Field blanks the sensor network(s) at a vast distance (several miles in radius) that no military force can effectively communicate and/or detect a Gundam without visual confirmation. All MS units installed with a Stealth Field tend to have particle vents on the relevant parts for releasing and spreading particles effectively in a large radius. The version used by Arche Drei is strong enough to disrupt Fang Control, beam weapons, communication and radar used by GN suits. History GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei The system made its debut during Team Trinity's intervention at the Taklamakan desert. Stealth Field was used to aid in the escape of primary Gundam Meisters and secure a means of escape for Team Trinity. The system would be often used in their missions to blind and confuse the enemy to draw off attention to their attacks and avoid detection. Throne Drei's GN Stealth Field can widen to a several hundreds kilometer. After Team Trinity was defeated, Drei was used in black ops intelligence missions for Wang Liu Mei. After its pilot, Nena Trinity, decided to betray Liu Mei, the system was used one last time to destroy Liu Mei, only to be later destroyed by the Regnant piloted by Louise Halevy. GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam Arche Gundam's JAGD equipment comes with the Stealth Field. It was meant to allow Jagd Arche Gundam control the battlefield against superior numbers using a combination of stealth and superior fire power to destroy enemy targets.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 17 GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam Jagged Arche Gundam GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei The other variant of the Arche Gundam, the Arche Gundam Drei also possesses a Stealth Field.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 13 Arche Drei It possess the ability to disrupt other mobile suits (including GN based ones) communications, Fang/Bit control, and even beam composition. This would leave them only with line-of-sight visual as well non-beam weapons to be usable. Pics Gallery Image:preparing to use sf.PNG|Throne Drei using the Stealth Field Arche Drei vs Arche.png|''(Imagined)'' Arche Gundam Drei using Stealth Field against the Arche Gundam Trivia *The term Stealth Field is also used in the Star Wars Universe; but in its case, it is more of a personal, short ranged, cloaking device that was used during the Jedi Civil War. *The GN Stealth Field is one of the Throne Drei's moves in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost, where using it will protect the unit's partner from being locked-on with range attacks. However, it leaves the Throne Drei vulnerable to attack as it is immobile while the field is activated. References External links Category:Anno Domini Technology